


Hickeys

by allforoneandoneforanother



Series: From the 2020 Kinktober Files [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Diapers, Hickeys, M/M, Nipple Play, Quadruple Drabble, Top Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: HickeysAmir likes it when Rupert kisses him.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: From the 2020 Kinktober Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hickeys

Rupert’s lips were covering every inch of Amir’s bare chest with kisses as they continued their foreplay. Amir shuddered as Rupert’s lips settled on Amir’s nipple and Rupert gave Amir a sly grin. “You like that, baby?”

Amir whined and nodded. He knew that this was just them goofing off, him wearing a diaper to get used to it for more intense scenes, but _fuck_ if Rupert wasn’t an expert at finding all his sweet spots, then no one was.

Rupert kissed Amir’s nipple before running his teeth lightly over it, and Amir’s hips bucked up involuntarily on Rupert’s leg. “Oh, baby likes that!” Rupert laughed.

Amir stuck his tongue out at Rupert and Rupert stuck it out playfully back. Rupert went back to Amir’s nipple and sucked on it, using teeth to add extra sensation, and Amir moaned. “Fuck, Rupert,” he muttered. “That feels so good.”

Rupert continued suckling on it for a minute with a smile. “I’m glad,” Rupert said, coming up to kiss Amir’s lips. His eyes dipped back to Amir’s chest and he clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing.

“What? What’s so funny?” Amir asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“You have a hickey on your nipple!” Rupert snorted.

Amir looked down and saw the beginnings of a purple hickey, indeed, right on top of his nipple. “I don’t mind,” he said.

“Really?” Rupert asked dubiously.

“Hickeys are hot, Rupert,” Amir said with a pointed look.

Rupert snickered. “I find it funny that I get off by putting you in diapers, but you get off from me giving you hickeys. You seem vanilla in comparison.”

“In _that_ comparison,” Amir pointed out. “I rather enjoy hypnosis, too, and that’s far less vanilla.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Rupert said, leaning over to Amir’s other nipple and beginning to suck on the skin through his teeth.

Amir groaned and wrapped his legs around Rupert’s waist, attempting to get _any_ sort of friction when the diaper was acting far too much like a cock cage for his liking. Rupert laughed. “Patience, baby, I’ll get you off...as soon as I’m done giving you hickeys.”

Several curses flew through Amir’s mind as he grumbled, letting Rupert continue in his plan but still trying to gain friction. After all, both of them knew that Amir would wear those hickeys like a badge of honor tomorrow when he sparred with the knights.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments welcome.


End file.
